The Drama of it all
by Winkler
Summary: This is a new Neighbours story my style. Skye&Dylan, Rachel&Stingray and Janae&Boyd. Plus many events happening on the Aussie eps now.
1. The start of it all

Disclaimer/ I do not own Neighbours but sometimes I wish I did so I could change some of the storylines.

If you live outside Australia: Hint this story may contain clues about future plotlines.

Winkler

* * *

Tony Corbett Pulled out a knife, he knew what he had to do he hid behind a car to wait, if he didn't do this he would be in deep trouble, he was going to be in deep trouble, he had the papers, ready for the trap.

"Papers? Check

Knife? Check

Gun for emergencies? Check, it's all here"

Taking, long, drawn out breaths, he lay in wait. Finally it was three o'clock. A man dressed in black came out of the house across the road, he had told him to come here with the papers. Then suddenly he got grabbed around the neck and the knife and gun were taken from him. Breathing heavily as he was being strangled he managed to utter one word before the knife that was above him lunged, all that he managed to utter was... "Robert Robuurgh".

* * *

Briinggg Briinnngg. The telephone had been ringing like this for at least half a minute before anyone spoke. "Don't pick it up", Paul said.

"Dad" Elle whined, "it could be the police".

"What you mean is it could be Ned." Paul considered his options, wondered for a few seconds then picked up the phone.

"Hello, yes, yes, thankyou" Paul hung up the phone. "Is it good news?" Izzy inquired, "Yes, it's great news", Paul voice started to rapidly increase in speed as he spoke. "They've found Tony Corbett, dead."

* * *

Janae sat down sipping her chocolate milkshake and staring into Boyd's eyes, they were so manly. She wanted to jump on to him but remembering social conduct she restrained.

They had a slow-moving, boring conversation about nature, "The peppermint trees grow well around here." Boyd said, trying tostop himself from yawning.

"They definately do, but what about the banksias mum has one and it tries to die all the time." She held back as if wanting to say more but instead said, "What about you, has anything happened in your family thatv is interesting." After a while this got boring so they started talking about Ramsay street relationships.

They talked about Zeek and Bree and Rachel and Jake. This led to much laughter. Janae finished her chocolate milkshake, but instead of getting something else she ushered Boyd out of The General Store. They briefly got stopped by Ned and Elle who were trying to avoid being seen but didn't seem to be making a good job of it. They managed to get away "see ya lovebirds", Ned looked embarrassed but Elle smiled, they ran to Boyd's car and without a word being spokenBoyd drove them both to Lyn's house and to the convy.

Boyd finally speaking said, "are you sure you want to go in there, I mean after what your Mum and Kim have being doing in there, do you really want to go in there?" Boyd pulled a face but still, Janae persistently nodded. They slid open the door and crept inside.

* * *

Sorry about ending it there but if I didn'tit would hint towards the next chapter.

R&R (read and review)

Winkler


	2. It gets weirder by the second

Neighbours, everybody needs good neighbours, with a little understanding, we can find the perfect blend, neighbours, should be there for one another that's when good neighbours become good friends. I am a terrible singer.

Disclaimer- I do not own neighbours (my last name is not Grundy but I know someone with the last name of Grundy).

Idea- For anyone outside Australia this story could contain clues to the future storylines.

* * *

Skye, tears streaming down her face, was trying to run as far away from the penitentiary as possible. 

Dylan had dumped her. Just like that.

He had said that he couldn't wait until he was out, circumstances might change, it was over. She couldn't understand. She was the one with the power. She tried even harder to understand. Get her head around it. She couldn't. She finally gave up. She didn't know why he did that. Unless…

* * *

" I can't abandon my friends Harold". 

"Jared, I suppose you led him to this decision?"

"No, he chose himself, Come on Connor back to the House of Trousers for you".

"I will not, He cannot, he has not fully recovered from the trauma he suffered, I am the only one whom has also suffered to that extent, what else is to be concluded, Jared, If we first make him this way then punnish him for an event he cannot control".

"Harold, The House of Trousers is not a punnishment. We are going back now!" Toadie was speaking very loudly, trying to control his tone but not succeeding.

Toadie pulled Connor's arm and led him down the driveway, Connor looked back and smiled folornly at Harold, waved, and emitted a sound that to Harold, sounded like a sorry.

* * *

Janae and Boyd got into the convy's bed, a little small perhaps, but then again small is good. Janae snuggled up to Boyd. He kissed her lightly on the head and stroked her hair. 

Thsi went on for about a minute, Janae waiting for Boyd to make the first move, finally he did.

Their lips met, They slowly kissed which progressed into larger kisses and gradually (or not so) you could see Boyd's tongue snake it's way to Janae's mouth.

* * *

Janelle was looking out of the window at Lyn's house, admiring the beautiful view of Ramsay street, when she happened to catch a glimpse of the insides of the convy (and Boyd's mouth), she quietly murmured under her breath, "My little girl is growing up, finally". 

Almost as soon as Janelle said this she saw Ned and Elle giggling and laughing, it looked like they were holding onto each other as if each otherwere their life.

* * *

They were in the street, coming back from The General Store, when, suddenly, Ned moved closer. His head bent down he proceeded to kiss her, planting his lips on to hers. They kissed. Elle was in heaven, she had wanted this for so long, Ned whispered into her ear "I've wanted to do this but the pressure on me", he stopped talking and started kissing her ferociously. Suddenly, Ned slowed down and said, "What's chook gonna say if he sees us, I won't hear the end of it, andneither will Ma". 

Elle suggested the convy, so they both crept over to the convy. Probably it was the fact they were doing something 'bad' that intrigued them so. They pursued anyway. They quietly opened the door, it creaked a little, and they crept in.

* * *

Sorry I had to end it there but you will have to wait for the next chapter for the interesting cat fights. It will get worse. 

R&R

Winkler


	3. The Discovery

Neighbours, everybody needs good neighbours, with a little understanding, we can find the perfect blend, neighbours, should be there for one another that's when good neighbours become good friends.

R&R

Winkler

* * *

"Oh My GOSH" Elle practically screamed her head off. 

"It's not what you think," Janae tryed frantically to put her mini skirt and top on without revealing herself".

At this moment Boyd came up from under the covers and promptly wrapped the sheet around him.

Paul, Izzy, Harold, Connor, Susan and Lyn all came running out with the sound of the scream thinking someone else had been threatened.

They all crowded around the convy but got a little disgusted at the sight.Harold muttered a few wods to Connor about unsightly conduct and they turned around andmarched to Harold's house. Therest of themturned around, giving disgusted looksandwalked quickly back into their houses trying hard to forget what they just saw.

Elle and Ned also left, but went to Elle's house to pursue other matters (making out and the type of stuff that follows).

Janae who had, by this time managed to pull her clothes on, closed the door and went back to the bed. She slowly bounced up and down while Boyd stuggled to pull on a pair of pants that were to small for him.

"Let me help",

"No, I can do it by myself, let's go to my place"

"Ok", Janae and Boyd practically ran out of the convy, trying to forget what just happened. They got outside and it appeared that the whole of Ramsay street had been told what just happened. Everyone was outside, and giving them dirty looks to boot, they ran behind some bushes to wait until everyone had gone away, then they would go to the General Store.

* * *

Skye was crying to herself and adjusting the Christmas decorations, trying to make it more homey when the doorbell rung. 

She moped over the door, hoping to herself that it wasn't her grandfather. As she opened the door a familiar face came around the door. "Hey, Skye I wanted to say sorry", "Why are you back,weren't youin jail?" "They let me out for Christmas, because they heard what happened between me and Roo, our case is gonna be reviewed on the 21st of January". "OH MY GOSH! That is suchgood news, when did you get out"? "Just now, me parents don't even know I've got out yet, you were the first person I came to see."

He kissed her and while caressing her neck, he murmured "I didn't want to dump you, it's just... well lets say i had enough problems to deal with, without a big distraction, you". "I love you, you know that don't you?" Skye was a little taken a back by those last few words, she put it down to hard times, but still replied "I love you too". They continued kissing delving deeper and deeper into each others minds. it was perfect, just as Skye had dreamed, she was in heaven when Dylan pulled back fora second. "I need to tell Mum and Dad that I'm outta jail, Janae, Boyd, Bree, Lyn, Joe, everyone". "I'll come with you". "Ok, lets go" and with that Dylan and Skye hands on each others hips strode out the door and on to Ramsay street.

As they came out of the door and on to the street they saw Boyd and Janae who had just managed to get out of the bushes when Dylan and Skye came over to them. There was exchanging of hugs when theysaw Dylan. "Did Scottie get out too?" "Yep". Janae was ecstatic andso Boyd and Janae ran to go see Stingray. Dylan and Skye went after them but the door slammed in their face. They opened it and saw Janae and Boyd standing around something, they parted so Dylan and Skye could look, it was terrible, Skye started to cry.

* * *

Dun dun Duunnnn!

R&R

Winkler


	4. Bikini's and Babes

What did they find, read on...

Sorry About the incredibly long wait too much school work and a holiday makes for onwe very busy Winkler.

I will hopefully NEVER kill off Skye

R&R

Winkler

* * *

Dylan just stood there and stared, his brother was there, collapsed on the floor. Skye was crying, Janae was bawling her eyes out and Boyd was simply standing there, looking at him. Dylan's eye's were watery, brimming with tears on the verge of crying, he held back and instead ran to the nearest phone and called Dr Karl Kennedy. 

Karl came rushing in and without hesitating called an ambulance, then attempted to diagnose him. He had no luck and no diagnosis, and, after five minutes A lovely lady by the name of Sally came rushing in and loaded Stingray on to a stretcher. Then a man called John Pritchard took up the other end and they simultaneously heaved up the heavy stretcher on to their shoulders and walked out the door. Sally told Dylan that he and Skye could come into the ambulance with Stingray and without hesitation they did.

It was nerve-racking in the ambulance, there were medics trying to get Stingray conscious and he was hooked up to a drip and a machine that made him breathe. Within five minutes they had got to the hospital and he was rushed to the emergency room. Dylan and Skye waited, like many a time before, slow winded conversations and crying made up most of their time. Finally a nurse came in and said "he is in a stabilised state, but he is still not conscious yet, you may come in and visit him now".

Dylan came in first and bent over his brother, he looked sick, so Dylan started to read him a bit out of his favourite book, just as it got to the most exciting part Dylan heard a murmur. He called for a nurse, one came in 20 seconds flat and asked Dylan a few questions and then turned to Stingray. She took his blood pressure then rigorously started to ask Stingray some questions and he quietly whispered the answers.

A few hours later he was allowed to return home but was required to take lots of rest, even the walk from the car inside was tiring, he decided to take a rest.

* * *

Susan and Katya (Alex's estranged daughter) were sitting in the loungeroom, only Toadie separating them, a stare glared out of their eyes and into the others. They were in a fight, a fight over the parental rights over Rachel and Zeke after the death of their father due to cancer. 

Katya was happy to be back, but she wanted to be the only woman in their lives. Then when she arrived in Erinsborough, it turned out that her father was marrying a strange woman, she need time to contemplate it all.

* * *

Janae was also contemplating, but over a little more trivial subject. Toadie seemed to think that when Boyd went to Uni he would meet up with some hot, mature, sexy woman and he would forget about her. This matter was important to her, so she was putting every last braincell to the matter. She got a good idea, she put on a skimpy bikini that she took from Toadie's and put it on then she called Boyd's number, it was ringing.

* * *

Connor was wandering around with a bikini on. This was some idea of Toadie's to increase the customers at the general store after Lucinda's opened.

Then the doorbell rang, he was the only one in the house and it could be important so he got up and went to answer the door...

* * *

R&R Winkler

I'll be writing more often now


	5. Imagination is the Key

Thanks for all the reviews, it's great.

Also I will try to put dialogue on separate line, SKYE WILL NEVER DIE SKYE IS IMMORTAL!

6 assignments in one week for year 9, too many, complain to the teachers!

(this is real it is my life i have already had 12 assignments so far)!

R&R

Winkler

* * *

Connor opened the door and stood completely still it was quiet until the arrivant let out a small gasp.

"Connor, you look so different to the last time I saw you," Carmella let out a small chuckle before contiuning, "You are so much more... feminine."

"It's not what you think, it's Toadie's idea to get more people to come to the general store."

Connor ran round the corner and stripped off the top of the bikini and put his shirt back on then put his pants on top of the bottom half.

Whilst this was happening in front of her eyes, Carmella did not look away, nor did she shade her eyes, instead she concentrated her attention solely on the figure that was Connor. She admired his figure as she never had before, even when she was his girlfriend.

This was a special moment for her as she new there was no Serena to get in her way this time. She would be his girlfriend once more. Then again maybe he was more suited to a boyfriend, she chuckled at this thought.

* * *

Stingray got up, he was feeling the best he had in ages and he really needed a walk. He looked out of the window and saw Rachel Kinski walking along the street. She looked Radiant, beautiful and Radiant.

He ran, or as fast as he could run out the front door and to her. Their friendship had blossomed over the last few weeks as she had helped him with his film course, he was doing this from home while he recouperated. She had also helped him getting over his illness.

"Hey Rach, you look great today". Stingray babbled a bit while Rachel looked at him with her soulful eyes. You know what they say your eyes are the window to the soul.

"You don't look to bad yourself". Stingray mightn't have know it at the time but Rachel was in desperate need of something, she felt the need to be like the others, to bea rebel, she needed a boyfriend. Stingray had attracted her attention because he was kind to her.

"Are you gonna help me with that assignment on juxtaposition, it really needs somthing"

"Sure come over to my place tomorrow at 5 and we can work on it". Although she didn't show it Rachel was secretly pleased that Stingray liked her help, well she liked to help him too so it's a win win situation.

"I'll see you then?"

"Yep".

* * *

Dylan came over to stingray when Rachel had gone.

"I saw the way you looked at her mate, don't be ashamed she is hot although do consider the fact she _is_ only in Yr 9".

"She is way mature for her age andshe is really funny and nice, she actually appreciates my jokes".

"Now she is devoted" Dylan laughed quietly at his own joke.

"I like her too but not in that way so could you please drop it 'cause as much as you would like to be able to laugh with Skye at my love life I will not crack on to her".

"Whatever" Dylan shrugged his shoulders, he knew at some point Stingray would give in and that would be funny.

Stingray turned around so as to strom off to show his anger to Dylan when he saw Rachel run crying from behind a wall. Oh my gosh she must have heard me he thought and I didn't even ment what I said and now I will have to explain to her.

Stingray ran after Rachel to try and correct their relationship when Dylan saw what Stingray was doing and followed him.

* * *

Katya stared, Susan had just handed over the children over without a fight and without telling her horrible secret.

She was eternally greatful and thanked Susan likewise before returning to her own state of mentality. This had to be one of the best days in her life. She had to go and thank Toadie, she thought.

He must have played some part in helping to convince Susan to give up the children she loved so dearly. She excused herself and ran across the road to visit Toadie.

As she approached thefront door she saw Connor and some strange woman kissing in the back yard. For a moment she wa amazed that someone hadn't snapped up Connor sooner but soon dismissed this from her mind.

She approached the front door, purse in hand ready to thank Toadie in her own way. She rang the doorbell and after about 20 seconds Toadie answered.

He had only just got back from the law firm so he was still in his suit (with his pants on). Katya sat down on the chair with Toadie. She needed to thank him.

* * *

R&R Winkler

U guys R great I love hearing from U. I have put them on more lines, I have also dicoved recently that this DOES make it easier to read.

Till next time CYA


	6. Alchohol

I have heaps less homework now so I should be updating more often. Except when I need to change the chapter like the last one I decided the story line was too different from the real one. 

R&R Winkler

I appreciate any advice for storylines, structure or just general comments, it's the only way to improve.

* * *

Zeke was in the hospital and slowly started to arouse from the deep slumber of drunkness when he saw Susan, Katya and Rachel standing over him.

"What happened?"

Susan answered swiftly, "You drunk a bottle of alchohol which Paul gave Stingray to try and when Stingray left this afternoon it fell out of his bag andlater you drunk it, felt sick and fell unconcious. I found you there and stopped the party Rachel was holdingand rang the hospital".

"What happened with your date?" Zeke's head slowly rolled over to face Katya.

"It was great honey I might see him again soon except this time you will be going to Susan's place".

Dr Karl Kennedy walked in with a uptight brisk walk and mustered Katya, Susan and Rachel out so Zeke could get some rest.

It was at this point that Susan decided that she needed to give a long talk to Katya on responsibility.

She gave Rachel $4 to buy a sandwich from the vending machine and sat down on one of the hospital chairs with Katya.

* * *

Stingray walked into the hospital, it was time to have a check up after the mystery illness was 'terminated'. He decided to go get some food because he was starving as Dylan didn't get discounts any more and that was his way of saving money.

He was approachng the vending machine when he saw a beautiful head and immediatly realised that the head belonged to Rachel. He was having some trouble talking to Rachel now as he felt embarrassed when he talked to her. There was a slight confusion within himself as he considered these feelings. She is young he thought, but that doesn't matter because I really love her, or is that like, oh I am so confused, maybe I should talk to her and see how it goes.

"Hey Stingray, I haven't seen you in ages, I really wanted to show you what Katya and I did to my room. We painted in pink and brought someteddy bearsand some Jesse McCartney posters froma really cool op shop".

"Cool". He spoke with less enthusiasm as usual as he realised the age gap.

He was interested in Simple Plan, not Jesse McCartney. He was interested in AFL (EAGLES ROCKespecially Judd)not teddy bears and he preferred green to pink.

The age gap was too large. He went to his check up then went to the Scarlet Bar to find Boyd to ask for his advice.

* * *

R&R

Winkler

P.S. For everyone's information EAGLES ROCK after that the cats, crows and dockers. But they are WAY WAY BEHIND


End file.
